Na cachoeira
by Srta. Mily
Summary: James leva Lily para um lugar especial, num dia como trouxa. Quem sabe assim não a conquistava? E a natureza resolveu ajudar... 02
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora:** _Essa fanfic não é uma Nc. Mas é uma insinuação. Tudo nela leva ao sexo, só não está narrado especificamente. Só pra avisar._

* * *

- Cachoeira! - exclamei ao mirar uma ela cachoeira. Não era enorme, tinha uns quatro metros de comprimento, e caía num riozinho super limpo e de água cristalina.

- Linda, não, é?

- É fantástica! - exclamei. - Parece que ninguém vem aqui, como foi que você desco...?

Mas antes que eu pudesse terminar a frase, um forte relâmpago e um trovão cortaram o céu.

- Droga! - reclamou Tiago. - Acho que vai chover.

Não deu outra, mal ele terminara de falar e a chuva começou a cair, e bem pesada.

- Corre! - ele gritou, segurando minha mão e correndo até a cachoeira, enquanto alguém parecia estar jogando baldes e mais baldes de água fria sobre nossas cabeças.

Uma vez vendo até onde ele queria me levar, foi fácil acompanhá-lo. Bem atrás da cachoeira parecia haver uma espécie de caverna, que conseguimos entrar subindo por umas pedras escorregadias.

Era um lugar escuro e úmido, que me deu arrepios.

- Tiago... Tem certeza de que aqui não tem nenhuma...

- Aranha? Cobras venenosas? Morcegos?

Era difícil ouví-lo com todo aquele barulho lá fora, mas eu pude ver, pelo sorriso em seu rosto, que não havia motivos para me preocupar.

- Vamos ter que esperar a chuva passar aqui, suponho? - perguntei tirando minha jaqueta enxarcada. Passara frio sem ela, mas _com ela_ passaria ainda mais. Droga! Porque fui deixar a bendita varinha em casa? Essa idéia de passeio de trouxa definitivamente não deu certo!

- Passar eu não sei... - ele disse, também tirando sua blusa molhada, o boné e os óculos. - Mas pelo menos maneirar. Devíamos ter imaginado isso, teremos muita sorte se a chuva chegar a parar mesmo.

- E para piorar, acho que vai esfriar pra valer.

Tiago não pôde responder, naquele momento um vento forte veio contra nós e trouxe junto vários litros de água.

- Venha, vamos sair de perto da cachoeira, acho que ali no fundo a água não vai nos alcançar...

Alcançando ou não, eu já estava morrendo de frio. Droga! E se a chuva não parasse? Teríamos que passar a noite naquele lugar gelado? Morreríamos congelados até o amanhecer!

Chegamos no fundo daquela gruta, onde parecia seco, e nos sentamos no chão, lado a lado.

Ficamos muito tempo em silêncio. Estava congelando mas tentava desfarçar, não queria preocupá-lo.

- Você está tremendo - ele disse de repente. - Deve estar morrendo de frio! Olha, acho que é melhor você ficar com a minha camisa, não está tão molhada...

- O quê? - exclamei ao vê-lo desabotoar a própria camisa. - Você só pode estar maluco, vai virar gelo se tirar essa camisa... Não se preocupe!

Ao ver que ele continuava desabotoando segurei nas suas mãos.

- Está tudo bem - disse-lhe. - Por favor, não faça isso.

Ele me encarou por um momento, então pareceu cair na real e desistir daquela idéia maluca.

- Acho que não vai adiantar muita coisa - ele disse se curvando para a cesta. - mas ainda temos a toalha que usamos no pique-nique. Veja, ainda está seca. Fique com ela - acrescentou, retirando a toalha da cesta e a colocando delicadamente sobre mim.

- O quê? - repeti, perplexa. - Mas e você?

- Não se preocupe, não estou com tanto frio.

Mirei-o incrédula. É claro que ele estava mentindo, seu rosto estava ainda mais branco do que normalmente era, e seus lábios ainda mais corados tremiam suavemente.

Apesar da situação em que nos encontrávamos, não pude deixar de observar (mais uma vez) como ele era belo! Como seus olhos castanhos esverdeados pareciam refletir a água daquela cachoeira com um brilho ainda mais encantador! Como seus cabelos negros e úmidos caíam deslinhadamente naquele belo rosto, onde se encontravam os lábios mais belos e desejáveis que eu já havia visto! Naquele momento tão vermelhos, tão chamativos, tão... tão próximos!

Tive que me segurar para não beijá-lo naquele momento! Se o fizesse, o que ele pensaria? Eu havia aceitado sair com ele, e o havia feito prometer que não tentaria nada, agora, eu iria beijá-lo assim? Sem mais nem menos?

Sacudi a cabeça e ainda encantada com tanta beleza percebi que ele estivera me observando também, com um olhar tão intenso quanto o meu.

- Você vai acabar congelando! - disse-lhe para escaparmos daquele Silêncio embaraçador.

- Antes eu do que você - ele me respondeu sorrindo.

Acho que não será preciso dizer que me derreti novamente.

- Não seja bobo! - exclamei tentando parecer descontraída. - Olha podemos dividir a toalha...

- Não sei se... seria correto. - ele respondeu me surpreendendo ao corar.

Sabia que ele dizia aquilo pelo que tinha me prometido. Sabia o que ele estava pensando. Afinal, o que seria nós dois em um tempo como aquele, num lugar afastado, embaixo de um mesmo "cobertor"?

Mesmo assim, vocês não sabem como é estranho ver Tiago Potter corado.

A chuva lá fora pareceu aumentar, estava esfriando cada vez mais e apesar de termos um teto, não poderíamos dizer que estávamos em um lugar muito aquecido. Disse-lhe isso e ele pareceu se render.

Estendi a toalha sobre nós dois. Como era pequena, nos aproximamos mais, e Tiago passou o braço pelos meus ombros.

Ficamos ali, abraçados... Eu, com minha cabeça apoiada sobre seu ombro podia escutar sua respiração, apesar do estrépito que a chuva fazia ao cair. Ele estava tão próximo! Era incrível que o cara que eu dera tantos foras e rejeitara tantas vezes estivesse ali comigo! Realmente inacreditável!

Me encolhi mais para perto daquele abrigo doce que era o Potter, e senti sua outra mão abraçar-me pela cintura por baixo daquele cobertor improvisado. Automaticamente, lancei um braço ao seu peito, podendo tocar sua pele macia graças aos botões ainda abertos de sua camisa. Ao fazer isso, notei um ligeiro tremor por seu corpo.

Desconfiei que a minha mão estaria gelada demais, e fiz mensão de tirá-la, mas desfazendo o abraço que acabara de me conceder, ele a segurou onde estava.

- Não se preocupe - sussurrou bem próximo ao meu ouvido.

Senti um arrepio ainda mais forte ao ouví-lo. Tive certeza de que não era por causa do frio.

Suavemente ele ergueu minha mão e logo senti seus lábios tocarem as pontas dos meus dedos com carinho. Depois ele a colocou de volta ao seu peito, e afastando a camisa, a deslizou ate seu coração.

Estava disparado.

Enquanto ele me abraçava novamente, percebi que já não sentia mais tanto frio. Algo novo estava acontecendo naquele momento...

Não consegui permanecer parada. A chuva, a cachoeira, o lugar, a toalha, o cheiro perfumado de homem que vazava dos poros de Tiago e invadiam minhas narinas, tudo parecia me embalar, me consumir de tal forma a não conseguir pensar em nada... nada além dele.

Minha cabeça, até o momento estacionada em seu peito pareceu cansar-se de ficar naquel mesma posição. Fui movendo-a lentamentem aproximando do seu pescoço, cada vez mais entorpecida pelo perfume que seu corpo exalava. Minha mão que estava pousada em seu coração começou a agir por conta própria... Deslizou-se lentamente para os lados, tocando cada parte daquela pele macia e milagrosamente quente que podia alcançar...

Senti minha respiração ocilar. Seu corpo emitiu novamente aquele tremos repentino e seus braços me envolveram num abraço mais apertado, mais caloroso...

Nossos rostos roçavam um no outro, num ritmo musical inexistente. Me surpreendi ao sentir minhas costas naquele chão frio, e abrindo os olhos vi que tinha escorregado completamente e que meio corpo de Progs estava debruçado sobre mim. Eu não sentia seu peso, sentia apenas seu calor...

Finalmente, senti seu lábios macios e quentes tocarem meu rosto, a procura dos meus, que estavam anciosos e impacientes por aquele encontro. Mas antes de se encontrarem, como para me deixar ainda mais fora de mim, senti seus lábios deslizarem úmidos até o meu queixo e descerem ao pescoço... Depois, delicadamente, descendo as alças de minha blusa, aos meus ombros...

A paixão já nos havia consumido. Não pude esperar mais, enquanto vagamente eu sentia todo o seu corpo em cima do meu, agarrei os seus cabelos e o trouxe para perto de meu rosto.

Foi como um choque elétrico em todo o meu corpo quando senti seus lábios tocarem os meus, e sua língua macia invadindo a minha boca e explorando cada canto... Como se a conhece há muito tempo...

E que beijo! Que beijo aquele garoto tinha! Me fez apertá-lo ainda mais contra mim, e suspirar, pensamentos desorganizado em minha mente...

Ele sorriu, e se afastou um pouquinho...

- E o que houve com a minha promessa? - sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Minhas unhas apertaram a pele de suas costas involuntariamente.

- Dane-se a promessa! - respondi, sem fôlego.

Ele riu ainda mais, e passou a beijar o lóbulo de minha orelha, e meu pescoço...

Lílian Evans... Cadê você? Quem é essa no seu lugar? O que fez com a antiga Lílian? A certinha, a incorrigível, a determinada...

Oras... dane-se a antiga Evans também!

Puxei sua camisa para cima, e ele se livrou dela em um instante, logo em seguida me ajudando com a minha blusa. Ficou algums segundo me fitando, o que estava me deixando constrangida, mas ao ver meu constrangimento, se inclinou novamente sobre mim e voltou a me beijar...

- Tem certeza de que quer isso?

- huhum...

Ele não disse mais nada, enquanto meus dedos passeavam pelo cós de sua calça e o ajudava a se livrar dela, ao que ele fazia o mesmo comigo.

* * *

Já estávamos ofegantes. O frio, dera lugar a um calor insuportável, ao mesmo tempo em que um longo suspiro escapava de minha boca, minhas unahs cravaram em suas costas, e para mim, havíamos chegado ao céu, ao paraíso... Juntos.

- Isso-foi-realmente-maravilhoso... - exclamei, enquanto ele deitava do meu lado e me acolhia em seu abraço.

- Lilian Evans, quer se casar comigo quando terminarmos a escola?

O encarei para ver se falava sério.

- Está me pedindo... sério?

- Acha que estaria brincando com algo assim?

Ele realmente, falava a verdade, seus olhos confessavam.

- É claro que eu aceito. - respondi. E dessa vez ele pareceu surpreso.

- Fala sério?

- Tenho cara de quem está brincando?

Ele sorriu. Paguei na mesma moeda.

- Eu te amo. - Ele disse. Não acredito. Ele disse mesmo isso?

- Eu também - respondi, lhe dando um beijo apaixonado.

E a noite ainda estava apenas começando.

* * *


	2. Notinha de rodapé

E aí, galera? Todo mundo na boa? Não, isso não é um jogo de bingo, tampouco surtei pra vir aqui do nada e interromper a leitura de vocês com conversinha fiada. Peço um minuto da sua atenção, prometendo que valerá a pena! (Beijando os dedinhos cruzados pra jurar).

Todo mundo que me conhece, lê minhas fics, convive comigo, etc, etc e tal, sabe do meu desejo compulsivo obsessivo por ler e escrever. Sabe também do meu sonho que parecia tão improvável de me tornar uma escritora profissional...

Sonho esse que estou vindo aqui informar a você que por alguma vontade - tão obtusa quanto à minha - de alguém lá de cima, este sonho está agora se concretizando!

É claro que eu quero compartilhar isso com você que acompanha ou acompanhou ao mínimo uma de minhas histórias e gostou, se apaixonou, se encantou, pediu por mais...! E mesmo que não tenha sido tudo isso, mas pelo menos chegou ao último ponto final sem morrer de tédio ou querer esfregar a cara do autor daquela porcaria no teclado… Bem, não achei justo deixar ninguém que já tenha lido uma frase do que escrevi, ou um colega do orkut que seja, fora dessa notícia maravilhosa que vou compartilhar agora.

A Disciplina do Amor, por Paula Renata Milani (euzinha! o/) depois de muito dar com a cara na parede, ser recusado diversas vezes, incutir ânimo em minha alma, foi aceito pela Editora Biblioteca 24x7 (Que Deus a abençoe!) e neste exato momento se encontra disponível para venda virtual e física no site da Biblioteca24x7 (é só colocar antes os três w, o ponto, e no final o ponto com ponto be erre.)

É uma vitória! Uma vitória que devo a muitas pessoas e que com certeza serão recompensadas... Mas ao mesmo tempo que a felicidade bate, a incerteza vem na cola.

Não quero apenas ser uma escritora comum como tantas outras existentes por aí. Quero que as pessoas leiam minhas obras e as julguem. Mal ou bem. O que conta é saber como estou sendo vista por aí… Como o fruto das horas e horas em frente ao computador e a criatividade sem fim está sendo colhida por quem realmente conta.

Quem realmente conta? Você, ué! Que perdeu cinco minutinhos do seu tempo pra ler isto daqui. Que teve consideração suficiente pra dizer pra si mesmo: O que essa louca quer, afinal? Não custa saber.

É por pessoas como você que eu ainda tenho esperança de que o Brasil dedique-se mais a uma cultura tão antiga e tão maravilhosa! É em pessoas como você que eu ponho fé e não desisto da ideia de que o meu sonho possa, afinal, ser dividido com mais alguém! Entre no site! Dê uma olhadinha na capa do livro, no resumo... Procure por ele pelo título (A Disciplina do amor), ou pelo nome do autor (Paula Renata Milani).

O ISBN está pequeno demais para que eu enxergue... Perdão. Ou ele também seria um meio de pesquisa. Você pode também tentar o link que vai direto até ele: http:///cont/login/Index_?ID=bv24x7br

É isso aí! Encerro por aqui, agradecendo a você que chegou até o fim e que achou que essa leitura valeu a pena! Ajudem o meu sonho a ir em frente! Conto com cada um de vocês! Meu e-mail também está à disposição no fim do texto para qualquer pessoa que queira tirar suas dúvidas! Obrigada! Nos vemos por aí!

Aquele abraço com um beijão acompanhando!

Paula Renata Milani;

paula_renata_milani hotmail . com (tire os espaços!)

Vai aí um pedacinho pra deixar vocês curiosos:

"Passei uma questão e pedi que ela respondesse no caderno depois de meia hora de "aula". Enquanto isso, eu fingia ler o que tinha nas mãos, observando cada gesto seu pelo canto dos olhos.

Confesso que não era uma atitude comum, essa minha. Estava surpreso com meus próprios atos, embora… Reconhecia que Lany Mily era um mistério. E eu sempre fui apaixonado por eles.

Foi enquanto eu a observava que ela me surpreendeu ainda mais. Mordendo os lábios, ela fechou os olhos e inclinou levemente a cabeça para o lado, dando-me uma visão tão fascinante que esqueci por completo do livro em minhas mãos e dediquei minha atenção inteiramente a ela.

Um sinal de perigo se aproximava, eu o reconhecia pelas borboletas que de repente pareceram sobrevoar o meu estômago.

Deus… O que era isso que eu estava sentindo?"


End file.
